Ronda Trese
''Ronda Trese (''Thirteen Patrol) is the flagship late night news program broadcast IBC in the Philippines. It is currently anchored by Alex Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro. The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday from 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 midnight (PST), with simulcast on IBC News Network. About the show 'Miranda-Castro-Mercado era' The newscast premiered in August 13, 2000 as a replacement for IBC Balita Ngayon. This was first anchored by former Express Balita anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado. Miranda Castro used his signature close, "Marami pong salamat at magandang gabi" were retained to end the newscast. In February 8, 2002, the newscast ceased airing and replaced by the new late-night newscast IBC News Tonight with Anthony Pangilinan. 'Elchico-Eigenmann-Morales era' Ronda Trese return to air on June 20, 2011 replacing IBC News Tonight. It was anchored by former ABS-CBN field reporter and news anchor Alvin Elchico, Cathy Eigenmann and former Express Balita anchor Jake Morales. The new theme is composed by Jimmy Antiporda and the new logo got a banner news program. The newscast is known for its Palaro Hotline segment, where anchor Jake Morales tries to enlisted the help of Viva Sports to provide the sports news that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. The newly based slogan Ang Balita para sa Pilipino! which literally means The News for the Filipino was used to starting of the newscast. On August 8, 2011, together with Express Balita and IBC Headliners, the newscast were adopted the new graphics, title card and the new opening billboard while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. 'Elchico-Eigenmann-Rivas era' On July 2, 2012, Morales was replaced by news reporter Ralf Rivas who become the news anchor and also from another government-owned television station PTV-4, he joining Alvin Elchico and Cathy Eigenmann as the main anchors. The same night, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, the reformat were changed the new graphics, new set while floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, modified its news desk, new title card and new opening billboard when starting its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same night. 'Elchico era' Alvin Elchico become a solo anchor on October 1, 2012. Ronda Trese ''has its longest broadcast in its history on December 21, 2012 as it covered the Save the World of 2012. It was anchored by Alvin Elchico at the IBC Newscenter Manila where the earth is safe will not be end. Lasting from 11:30pm to close to 12:30am, the edition was the most widely watched show in Mega Manila and nationwide on that day as cited by TNS and AGB. 'Elchico-Lusuegro era' As of December 24, 2012, Czarinah Lusuegro is the field reporter, joing Elchico as his new co-anchor. 'Santos-Lusuegro era' On April 1, 2013, Elchico moved to the flagship news program ''Express Balita then joining Snooky Serna and Noli Eala, former ABS-CBN news anchor Alex Santos who came from Kapamilya, is now joining IBC news reporter Czarinah Lusuegro as the officisl tandem news anchors. Anchors 'Current' *Alex Santos (2013-present) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012-present) 'Former' *Cathy Eigenmann (2011-2012) *Ralf Rivas (2012) *Ida Miranda Castro (2000-2002) *Elmer Mercado (2000-2002) *Jake Morales (2011-2012) *Alvin Elchico (2011-2013) Segments *'Pangunahing Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Malayang Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Pulsong Pinoy' - Idea and Opinion Twice a Week *'I-Balita Ako' - Citizen Journalism *'Daloy ng Panahon' - Weather Report *'Ronda Intriga' - Showbiz News *'Palaro Hotline' - Sports News Personnel *Chito Cabatuando - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia - Head of News and Public Affairs *Jeffrey Zaide - Excutive Producers *Ms. Victoria Batacan - News Director *Ms. Marietta Camacho - Director of News and Public Affairs *Nick Mendoza - News Desk Officer/Supervisor *Maryan Alivio - Writers *Lilliam Mateo - Make-Up Artist *Kathleen Forbes - Segment Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lalaine Tiangco - Segment Producers *Bong Bautista - Floor Director *Dave Abuel - Script Director *Oscar Tanedo - Production Assistants *Kreen Jolongbayan - Editors *Kim Cardenas - Editors *Dante Eulanio - News Cameramen *Larry Realingo - Assistant Cameramen *Beda Boquiron - Assistant Cameramen *Cesar Serrano - Cameramen *Mikko David - Cameramen *Grace Dionaldo-De Leon - Cameramen *Rolly Montemayor - Cameramen *Eduardo Torres - VTR Men *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Joy De Torres - Supervising Editor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer Awards and recognitions 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Alvin Elchico) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Female Newscaster) - Nominated (Czarinah Lusuegro) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA)' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Nominated (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Male News Anchors) - Won (Alvin Elchico) *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won References External links *Program Site *Ronda Trese on Facebook *Ronda Trese on Twitter *Ronda Trese on Multiply See also *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast *IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012 *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" *IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms *Express Balita and Ronda Trese entered into new home, debuts new graphics last July 2012 *PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered *IBC is Best Television of the Year *IBC News and Public Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 television series debuts